The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) device assembly and, more particularly, to the use of conductive threads for interconnections within a packaged IC device.
Typical integrated circuit devices, where devices refers to packaged IC devices ready for attachment to a printed circuit board (PCB) or similar item, comprise integrated circuit dies encapsulated in plastic together with at least a portion of a corresponding and electrically connected lead frame or substrate. These typical devices are well suited for conventional applications, such as mounting on conventional PCBs.
Subsequent developments in assembly technologies have enabled the manufacture of relatively thin and flexible IC devices. Conventional flexible IC devices are assembled using a complicated process involving the attachment of a thin IC die to a thin polyimide substrate and the formation of additional layers, copper vias, plated through-holes, and/or copper traces in multiple lithographic steps. The complexity of conventional assembly processes makes the assembly of conventional flexible IC devices relatively expensive. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a simpler and less expensive method of assembling flexible IC devices.